


Shroud

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Comfort, Crying, M/M, Riding, Short, anyway, crying when having sex?, i jus wanted it out my system, like it isnt good im so sorry, the fuck is the tag for that, this isnt a good fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ritsu is crying.
Relationships: Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Shroud

**Author's Note:**

> this. isnt good i dont like this but i wanted it done bc i like the idea of Ritsu just fucking Mao instead of venting his emotions

Ritsu's crying.  
Mao didn't realise at first, his body is warm and his arms are wrapped around Ritsu's hips, head clouded in pleasure from the repeaded thrusting up to meet Ritsu's hips slamming down onto him.  
But, through his lust-clogged eyes, he notices tears.

He thinks to himself, why is Ritsu crying? Was he in pain? If so, why wouldn't he stop, or verbalise it? He moves his arm to wipe a stray tear from Ritsu, and Ritsu shakes it off, throwing his hips down harder.   
Naturally, Mao thrusts up, choking out a guttural groan.

Mao bites his lip, and fights through his haziness to grasp Ritsu's hand with his own, moving his spare hand to his hip, trying to give Ritsu some semblance of not being alone.

Was this a way of Ritsu feeling something? Or, well, feeling something that wasn't painful. Mao notes that down in his mind; he needs Ritsu to word out his problems more.  
That's besides the point right now, though. He needs Ritsu to talk to him, and if he's refusing to even let him wipe his tears, something is wrong.

Oh, god, wait, he's about to-  
Ritsu whimpers as he slams his hips down the final time, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he reaches his peak, his upper body collapsing onto Mao's. 

Mao pants, moving his arm to the nape of Ritsu's neck, gently grasping onto his hair for some semblance of reality. His head spins, though he thinks Ritsu is probably more weary then him.  
He gently rolls him over, holding him close, intertwining his legs with Ritsu.

"Are you okay?" Mao whispers, his voice gentle while he wipes his tears.   
Ritsu doesn't respond, opting to move further into Mao's hold.

Maybe he'll talk later, but for now, he's glad Ritsu is letting him hold him. 


End file.
